


Seeking His Hand

by thykiras



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Assassinato, Cartas, Cortejo, Detetives, Inexatidões Históricas, L Ativo, Light Passivo, M/M, Religião Politeísta, Religiões e Crenças Fictícias, Romance Regencial, Slow Burn, Universo Alternativo - Regencial, casamento arranjado, misterio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thykiras/pseuds/thykiras
Summary: Soichiro pergunta: – Por que você quer casar com meu filho?Sr. Lawliet o encara por um momento, então suspira quase imperceptivelmente. – É uma verdade universalmente conhecida que um homem solteiro, em posse de grande fortuna, deve estar procurando uma esposa. ... ou marido.Um romance regencial UA em que L busca a mão de Light em casamento. E isso é só o começo.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 2





	Seeking His Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeking His Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372571) by [magic__mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic__mind/pseuds/magic__mind). 



Soichiro Yagami não é um homem jovem.

Seus joelhos estralam quando ele senta, e quando ele levanta. Ele não pode mais se agachar por debaixo do chassi de uma carruagem quebrada, ou pôr novos pedaços de piche em um telhado velho, ou carregar caixas de munição para a delegacia. Ele está envelhecendo como uma árvore de carvalho no inverno, e ele sabe disso.

Isso importa para ele – mas não por razões de vaidade. Ele nunca deu muito valor para aparências além de boa higiene e cuidados pessoais. E Soichiro casou-se com uma boa esposa, que o ama pelo o que ele é por dentro. Ela não se importa se sua casca externa não é nada exceto um suspiro do que costumava ser.

A idade de Soichiro importa para ele porque ele é um provedor, e depois de certa idade, um homem pode não mais prover o que ele uma vez conseguia para sua família. Soichiro (ainda) não alcançou essa idade, mas ele sabe que está chegando e ele sabe que deve estar preparado.

_“Para o Mestre da casa dos Yagami, Sr. Soichiro Yagami: ”_

É por isso que ele está colocando seu paletó e gravata, lustrando os sapatos, revisando os extratos do banco do último mês. Ele está se preparando.

_“Eu o escrevo como um Pretendente das mais sérias intenções. ”_

A manhã está nascendo brilhante e fresca. Pássaros estão começando suas melodias, e galos já estão se retirando para uma soneca. Soichiro precisa de café forte, e um estômago ainda mais forte. Ele ama sua esposa. Ele ama seus filhos. Ele não está preparado para imaginar abdicar de algum deles, não importa o quão mais velhos eles fiquem, ou o quão mais altos, ou o quão mais inteligentes e independentes. Ele nunca estará pronto, ele teme.

_“Sua criança mais velha (uma ‘criança’ não mais, mas talvez você possa perdoar o vocábulo limitado de um Pretendente em pedido) alcançará a maior idade em fevereiro, e, como eu tenho entendimento, ainda não possui um Par. Seria meu maior prazer se você me desse a honra de entreter minha Petição, nesse domingo próximo, 5 de abril, na sua estimada residência. ”_

Enquanto ele encara o único espelho na casa de sua família, penteando seu cabelo, ele lembra de quando ele estava do outro lado de cartas como esta. Suas palavras não tinham sido tão bem roteirizadas, e sua caligrafia muito pior, mas ele lembra-se da necessidade de se mostrar modesto diante do pai de Sachiko. Um pretendente pode ser rejeitado por até mesmo um indício de egocentrismo.

_“Seu mais sinceramente, e respeitosamente,_

_L Lawliet”_

Hoje era aquele próprio “domingo próximo,” e Soichiro está se relembrando que não foi para benefício próprio que ele concordara a se encontrar com esse Sr. Lawliet.

É pelo de Light.

Light é seu primogênito, e tudo que um pai poderia pedir de um filho. Soichiro o ama com um orgulho feroz, e uma proteção que alguns diriam ser mais apropriada demonstrar por uma filha (mas Sayu, é claro, desfruta da mesma proteção). Mas Light está crescendo – de diversas formas, já esteve crescido por um bom tempo – e ele está sozinho. Não faria nenhum bem deixa-lo isolado, especialmente quando Soichiro sabe que um dia, ele estará velho demais para prover para Light.

Então Soichiro deve fazer o que pode por seu filho, mesmo que (nesse momento) tenha a sensação de estar fazendo a coisa que o levaria a perder Light completamente.

* * *

A carruagem trazendo o Sr. Lawliet para o lar de Soichiro é absolutamente luxuosa. Puxada por quatro cavalos e brilhando com tinta preta nova, parece ser a carruagem de um príncipe. Através das quatro janelas, Soichiro pode ver que seis pessoas caberiam facilmente dentro. Tem apenas uma, no entanto, e à primeira vista, ele não parece ser o tipo de pessoa a viajar em algo desse tipo.

Ele está vestindo uma camisa de poeta de branco puro, mas nenhum paletó ou colete. Ele traja nenhum chapéu. Quando seu motorista abre a porta da carruagem ele pisa para fora dela (cuidadosamente, deliberadamente, como se ele tivesse planejado até os segundos que movimentos ele deve fazer), Soichiro vê que ele veste apenas a mais simples das calças e sapatos, cujo saltos destes quase não são mais altos que a grama curta do quintal deles.

Todavia…. Esse homem deve certamente ser o Sr. Lawliet.

Com um segundo olhar, no entanto, fica claro que ele é o tipo de viajar em algo daquele tipo. Uma vez fora da carruagem, ele se conduz com o ar despreocupado daqueles da classe burguesa: claramente nascido em uma família detentora de terras. Não acostumado ao trabalho a céu aberto, sua pele é pálida como porcelana. Não acostumado ao trabalho manual, suas mãos são limpas e suaves.

Soichiro está parado no vão da porta frontal, no que poderia generosamente ser chamado de um átrio. Ele assiste enquanto o Sr. Lawliet se aproxima nos degraus frontais. Como está é a primeira Petição que Soichiro já entreteu, ele se lembra da confiança rígida, mas benevolente que o pai de Sachiko demonstrou na sua própria Petição e tenta projetar aquele mesmo ar.

— Mestre Soichiro Yagami da academia policial, – Sr. Lawliet o cumprimenta. – Eu sou L.

Eles sentam no “saguão” da casa. Era mais um minúsculo antro do que qualquer outra coisa, Soichiro oferece uma cadeira lá ao Sr. Lawliet, e ele aceita com um obrigado cordial. Soichiro assume o único assento restante diretamente a frente dele. As cadeiras são velhas mas firmes, com almofadas limpas, e há uma pequena mesa de madeira entre elas. Na mesa, está depositada a carta de Petição do Sr. Lawliet, e o livro-mestre de Soichiro detalhando a quantia exata do dote de Light.

Parece de uma maneira absurda como um acordo de negócios está sendo realizado. E de certa forma, está.

Sachiko tinha tido grande cuidado de preparar uma pequena travessa de chá, leite e açúcar. Soichiro pega uma das xícaras e o Sr. Lawliet a outra. Ele se dá a liberdade de empilhar seis cubos de açúcar na dele.

— Qual o ramo de sua família, Sr. Lawliet? – Pergunta Soichiro. O nome Lawliet nunca fora ouvido falar sobre em sua cidade.

— Apenas L será suficiente, se não se importa. Meu avô começou diversas empreitadas, – Sr. Lawliet diz. Sua voz é um múrmuro baixo e ressonante. – Ele é um inventor, primordialmente. Então ele se virou a filantropia, que ele ainda continua. E mais recentemente, ele se incumbiu de treinar detetives.

Soichiro concorda com a cabeça. Ele admite a si mesmo que está impressionado. – Um homem da renascença, presumo.

— Bastante – Sr. Lawliet responde, bebericando seu chá.

— E que ramo do trabalho dele você mesmo segue?

Sr. Lawliet oferece Soichiro um sorriso torto. – Eu sou um detetive.

— Você capturou muitos criminosos? - Pergunta Soichiro, curioso.

— Uma boa dose. – Sr. Lawliet diz suavemente.

Alguns momentos de silêncio de passam. Decidindo partir diretamente para o que importa, Soichiro pergunta: – Por que você quer casar com meu filho?

Um canto dos lábios de Sr. Lawliet contrai, quase como em bom humor. – Eu fui dado a compreender que a maioria dos pais não se importam em perguntar o porquê. Aparentemente, a maioria pergunta, “quanto de ouro será necessário para tirar minha cria das minhas contas e nas suas? ”

Soichiro concorda com a cabeça, reconhecendo a rota comum desse tipo de conversa, mas ele diz nada mais. Ele genuinamente quer uma resposta – e preferencialmente, uma honesta.

Sr. Lawliet o encara por um momento, então suspira quase imperceptivelmente. – É uma verdade universalmente conhecida que um homem solteiro, em posse de grande fortuna, deve estar procurando uma esposa. ... ou marido.

Soichiro solta um pensativo “hmm” tipo de som, pensando que talvez uma elaboração está vindo.

— Eu sou um viúvo, Mestre Yagami. E tenho dito que dois anos é um tempo longo demais para um homem jovem como eu estar passando sozinho.

— Eu devo ser honesto com você, Sr. Lawliet-

— Por favor, Mestre Yagami. Chame-me L.

Soichiro se mexe em sua cadeira, limpa sua garganta. Concorda, relutante. – L. Eu devo ser honesto com você. O dote de Light não é nem perto do tamanho que ele merece. Eu trabalhei duro para economizar para este tempo da vida dele, mas com o salário de um policial do jeito que está...

L levanta uma mão, parando as palavras de Soichiro. – Pense nada sobre dinheiro, Mestre Yagami. Ouso dizer que eu tenho o suficiente para nós ambos.

Soichiro não pode dizer que está surpreso. A carta de L foi escrita em pelo de cordeiro cor-de-creme (caro) e com uma tinta feita de violetas esmagadas (ainda mais caro). Soichiro sabia que ele deveria ser pelo menos marginalmente rico.

Se ele está sendo honesto consigo mesmo, o dinheiro importa. Light precisa de um futuro seguro... qual o outro porquê de eles estarem tendo essa conversa? E se L não se importa com finanças, por que sequer negociar uma Petição? Não é como se Light pudesse lhe dar filhos.

Porque é claro que L não se importa verdadeiramente com finanças. Ele está vestido em roupas simples, sem joias. Nenhuma bolsa tilintando com peças de ouro colidindo uma na outra. Ele nem ao menos traja uma peruca de nobreza.

Soichiro tenta pensar numa maneira de dar voz a sua confusão sem soar ofensivo ou obtuso.

L não é paciente o suficiente para ele trabalhar no fraseado. – De qualquer forma, eu confio em seu julgamento. Você é um cidadão exemplar, você provê para sua família, e tanto quanto posso dizer, é fiel em todas as coisas. Então, em relação ao dote, redija um contrato para o que você achar justo. Eu devo assiná-lo mesmo que seu filho venha para mim sem duas moedas para esfregar juntas. – ele diz.

Se dinheiro é tão inconsequente, Soichiro pensa, deve ter alguma outra coisa em jogo. Mas o quê?

— Você conhece o Light? – ele pergunta.

— Não pessoalmente, é claro. Mas eu tenho certa habilidade em deduzir o caráter de homens, e seu filho me dá a impressão... bem. Ele me impressionou.

* * *

L é educado, respeitoso. Ele devidamente desempenha o papel de Pretendente humilde. Soichiro não consegue achar uma falha em suas maneiras, honestidade ou carteira. Light recebeu outras Propostas antes desta, é claro. Ele é um menino bonito, e vários Pretendentes notaram. Na verdade, eles haviam dito em termos que deixavam nenhuma incerteza que a beleza dele era o suficiente para compensar pelo seu dote inadequado. Alguns foram completamente esdrúxulos sobre isso – Soichiro rejeitou todos imediatamente. Nada nas palavras de L estava a par com aquela espécie de atitude. Em verdade, Soichiro questiona se a aparência de Light sequer tenha sido sobre o que L estava se referindo quando ele disse que Light tinha o “impressionado”.

L o deixa com mais palavras cordiais de agradecimento. Depois que a porta se fecha atrás dele, Soichiro não descarta sua carta com ele fez com todas as outras. Ele cuidadosamente a coloca novamente em seu envelope, amarra o laço, levemente fechando a aba. A carta senta quietamente por dois dias enquanto ele considera sua decisão.

Esta é uma tradição que ele espera participar apenas uma vez. Ele quer fazer da maneira correta. Sachiko ainda mantém a carta de Proposta que Soichiro deu ao pai dela, dentro de uma caixa de madeira de cerejeira em cima de sua cômoda de gavetas.

Soichiro espera que tenha escolhido corretamente. Pode um pai realmente saber?

Por fim, apenas o tempo poderá dizer. Há trabalho a ser feito hoje, e Light acordará logo. Não servirá para ele enrolar. Já que Soichiro decidiu entreter a Petição de L, ele deve agora mostra a Light sua carta.

Light dorme na cozinha. Não há quartos o suficiente na casa para tanto ele quanto Sayu, e Light concluiu a muito tempo atrás que a solução mais lógica seria ele dormir na cozinha, para que a privacidade de Sayu possa ser mantida.

— Sayu está crescendo, Pai, – Light apontou, racionalmente, na idade de doze. – Ela quer ter o próprio quarto e nenhum de nós dois ficaria confortável dividindo a essa altura. Então eu só vou dormir aqui embaixo. É mais aquecido de qualquer forma, e Sayu pode ter todas as suas coisas de menina lá.

Mais velho agora, na jovem idade de dezoito, Light mantém sua serena racionalidade. Ele tem dormido na cozinha desde então. Sua cama não é nada luxuosa, e Soichiro sabe que não é a coisa mais confortável do mundo. Mas Light nunca reclamou. Até agora, ele dorme em tranquilidade.

Soichiro quietamente, cuidadosamente desliza o envelope de L por baixo do travesseiro de Light. Light a encontrará pela manhã – Soichiro sabe que ele sempre checa. Ele flagrou Light fazendo-o por diversas manhãs já. Light passa a mão casualmente, rapidamente, mas meticulosamente por debaixo de seu travesseiro, e, encontrando nada, se levanta para começar o dia, nenhuma emoção aparente em sua face. É a tradição encontrar sua carta de Proposta (ou cartas, se as coisas desandam no meio do caminho de um noivado) debaixo de um travesseiro em algum momento entre o aniversário de dezoito e dezenove. Soichiro não consegue dizer se Light checa pela própria tão zelosamente porque ele está ansioso por ela, ou aterrorizado.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTAS DA AUTORA: Eu estou tão feliz de ver esse fandom voltando a ativa!  
> Mas devo das os devidos créditos:  
> Primeiramente, para BC3. Ela é meu tudo, e toda a ideia para essa fic veio dela, junto de vários enredos significativos e desenvolvimentos de fundo. Apesar do texto real do capítulo ter vindo de mim, eu consido essa fic uma colaboração com ela. ;)  
> Próximo, eu devo citar a famosa frase de Jane Austen: "É uma verdade universalmente conhecida que um homem solteiro, em posse de grande fortuna, deve estar procurando uma esposa."  
> Se certos costumes ou referências culturais parecerem familiares para você, eles muito provavelmente são. Eu puxei de diversas práticas históricas, junto de criar minhas próprias. Eu não chamaria o universo dessa fic estritamente um romance histórico regencial, mas de diversas formas irá se encaixar no gênero.  
> Eu espero que todos tenham apreciado nessa colaboração para o Ressurgimento do Fandom de Death Note. Ha. Mais dessa fanfic definitivamente a vir!  
> \- Magic
> 
> NOTAS DA TRADUTORA: Se você está confuso com a menção de um fandom de Death Note ativo, quando só existe três de nós, é porque essa fanfic foi originalmente postada em 2015.  
> Eu estou muito grata a Mgcmind por ter me dado permissão de traduzir o trabalho dela, já que essa fanfic é minha favorita desde quando ela começou a ser postada pela primeira vez.  
> Estou aceitando qualquer crítica a tradução, caso algo tenha ficado sem sentido ou até mesmo por erros gramaticais.  
> Ah, e se você achou isso aqui sem ter sido pelo meu twitter, por mais improvável que seja, me segue que todos os updates dos próximos capítulos serão postados lá: @thykiras.  
> \- Polly


End file.
